


Two Shots Fired

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Short, prompt: shot, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: May talks to Fitz after the events of 1x17 (Turn, Turn, Turn)Written for Day 16 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a "want to get better at writing May" mood lately.

“Can’t sleep?” she asks, and his head spins around.

“Agent May,” he mumbles, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

She walks down the stairs and sits down next to him.

“You okay?” she asks.

He scoffs. “Sure,” he replies sarcastically. “Hydra came out of the shadows. The organization I’ve dedicated my life to has fallen. Agents are injured, or dead, or missing, or… evil. We were under attack and I… I cried in front of Garrett like a scared child.” He pauses. “I’m dandy. Just great. A bloody ray of sunshine.”

May takes a deep breath. “Hey,” she says calmly. “You spoke up when Garrett threatened you. Doesn’t matter if you cried. You stood tall!”

“And then I hid under a table,” Fitz mutters quietly.

“Stop!” May demands. He looks at her, his eyes strangely apologetic. “A lot of shots were fired since this shit went down, Fitz,” she tells him. “But there’s only two shots that matter to me: one that I regret, and one that I’m grateful for. And both are connected to you.” She pauses, allowing her eyes to soften. “I’m sorry I aimed at your head with the icer.”

He scoffs again.

“I need you to know that a) I regret that, and b) I would _never_ have done it if the gun in my hand had been stacked with real bullets. You had _every_ right not to trust me, and I had _every_ right not to trust you in that moment. But still: I regret shooting at you.”

He doesn't reply.

“Now for the second bullet, the one that _truly_ mattered to me today. You were damn right to hide under that table, Fitz. You’re not trained for combat. There was _no_ reason for you to put your life on the line in that moment and get yourself killed. But don’t you assume for a _second_ that just because you were hiding under a table that you weren’t useful, because you know _damn_ well that you saved my life. _You_ picked up a gun and you shot the Hydra soldier before he could get to me. And I know that went against a lot of things you believe in, but you did it and _you_. _saved_. _my life_. You’re a great S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz. Not just a scientist, not just an engineer. You’re an agent. And you have heart and valor. And you should be proud of yourself. I know I am.”

She gets up and pats him on the shoulder before heading down the stairs and to her room.


End file.
